Lorchel Dark-Wand
is a half-breed agent. She was born to the Nord, Gloth Dark-Wand, and his Bosmer wife, Aradraen. She was a part of the Legion during the Stormcrown Rebellion and after it joined the Penitus Oculatus. She quickly climbed the ranks, from Scout to Agent. Early Life Lorchel was born to Aradraen and Gloth Darkwater, a Bosmer and Nord couple, her father taught her how to fight with a sword, and her mother stealth, magic and archery. She joined the Legion out of necessity due to her parents being killed in a housefire where she lost everything. The scar on her face and the weapons on her person are her only reminder of them. In the Legion she served as a scout and was sometimes sent on missions into enemy territory as a spy. RPs Character Form *Class: Ranger *Skills: Master Stealth, Expert One-Handed/Archery, Adept Light Armor/Alchemy/Illusion *Powers: Command Animal *Equipment: Imperial Bow, Imperial Sword, Steel Dagger, Imperial Light Armor (During RotSD). Penitus Oculatus Armor (After joining the P.O.). Penitus Oculatus Agent Armor (After being promoted to Agent). Return of the Septim Dynasty II Lorchel had been sent on a mission by her superiors. She was above a room in Hammerfell, after the noble and the advisor that were discussing in the room, left she swooped in and grabbed the plans, and the map. She dashed out the window and leapt off the building landing on her feet. She drew up her hood and began stealthily darting back to where her horse was. After reaching her horse she rode out of Hegathe and towards Sentinel. Lorchel walked into the Imperial planning room and placed the rebel plans on the table where her superiors were at. The 6th Legion general, Glallian Scinia, looked over the attack plans, he was pleased with her success and said that with the Forebears' attack plans to retake Rihad they would be able to counter them without much effort, he then told her that the Emperor would be pleased. The general told Lorchel to get back to work. Lorchel was bored, she reminded her superior that she was also an assassin. She had just been sent on espionage missions so far, she wanted something more exciting. Glaccian told her that all the important targets, like King Bodean and High King Daric were too well protected and as such were beyond their reach. Though he mentioned that their spies have told them that Daric was sending a large force to Hammerfell. He suggested that she go after that army's general. He then decided that would be the best course of action and ordered her to do so. Lorchel departed from Sentinel but before she could do her mission and go after the Breton general she was called to Cyrodiil. Her track record for completed assignments had attracted the attention of the Penitus Oculatus, who were in need of new capable members since a bunch of them quit six months ago during the battle of Daggerfall. She travelled to the Imperial City and was inducted into the order as a scout. She continued to carry out missions in the other provinces, in fact one of the main reasons that Elsweyr had few rebellions was because of her intervening on behalf of the Penitus Oculatus. Trivia *Lorchel's name was originally Lunien "Luna" Darkwater and her parents were called Glaedr and Arya. However when the person that RPed her left in part 2 the names were changed to something more lore-friendly. Category:Half-Breeds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Penitus Oculatus Category:Rangers